The Wall (A Christmas Fic)
by ScribeAnimal
Summary: Harm got detailed to London. (What TPTB didn't remember...or didn't reckon).


"The Wall"

Author: Hugo Chikamori

Classification: Harm/Mac; Animal/Liandra et al

Spoilers:

Summary: Christmas time after Harm has gone to London with Mac. (really no plot – just a straightforward Christmas fic)

Disclaimers: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Sarah Mackenzie, AJ Chegwidden, et in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

December 23, 2005

Animal & Lia's House,

Richmond VA,

Rear Admiral Toshio "Animal" Nakamura stretched out in the recliner as he flipped on the TV. There wasn't much to watch on TV, a lot of Christmas television programs. "It's A Wonderful Life", "Babes in Toyland", "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" for Harmony and Sarah who were sleeping, "A Christmas Story". He yawned as Liandra came into the living room to peer at her husband who seemed to be flipping through the channels randomly.

"Y'know, it doesn't seem the same with Harm and Mac away in London. Remember the parties we used to throw?" Lia looked at Animal.

"I know there's one thing that we can do this year to get us all together." Animal said. "I think we should call AJ, Bud and Sturgis and see if they're going to be able to make it in to DC for the winter holiday. That way we all can stay in contact."

"Sounds like a good plan". Lia replied as she picked up a book and sat down to recline on the sofa. "I'll mention it to Bud and Harriet tomorrow and I'll see if General Cresswell would be willing to get together for a bit of a Christmas dinner. "

"I've got another idea" and leaned over to whisper in her ear as to what he thought they might do. Lia's eyes opened wide. "Do you think Harm would mind?"

Lia responded, "I don't think he'd mind in the least. After all, he's not here to do it for the next three years."

December 24, 2012

Animal and Lia's House,

Richmond, VA

1235 hrs

Liandra was busy cooking dinner as they prepared for the feast tomorrow. Metalman and the rest of the former Black Aces gang were there already. They would join them on the excursion that they were planning to take this evening. They would not be coming back until 0230 or 0300 Christmas morning. As it was, Animal had to slip out and get some more ingredients at the local supermarket, amidst some grumbling and threats that the dinner would not be forthcoming if he kept up. Animal capitulated and headed off with the assistance of Captain Phil "Metalman" Burrows in the Suburban sprinkled by falling snowflakes.

Upon returning about one hour later, Lia had the mashed potatoes all done. The turkey was in the oven and she was ready to start on the turkey stuffing. As usual, it was not put in the turkey for sanitary reasons but prepared separately. Some persimmons lay in a bowl on the table, and Animal nicked one so that he could have one to eat.

Of course, Metalman started a snowball fight outside that caused most of the male Black Aces to start building forts and dividing into teams. The female members of the squadron opted to help Liandra cook while smiling indulgently at the male members who were acting so childishly.

"Hey!" Animal yelled as a snowball narrowly missed his face. "Is there no respect for the admiralty?" The answer was a snowball in the back of the head and one in the side courtesy of Metalman and Kimber.

1930 hrs

Animal got dressed in his blue dress uniform as did the others. It would be a convoy to Washington DC. This idea was a spur of the moment idea, from last night, however it would prove to be well worth doing.

LCDR Bud Roberts spoke up looking at Animal "Admiral?"

"Yes, Bud." Animal looked back at Bud.

"The Commander would definitely appreciate this, sir. Considering he couldn't be there." Bud said.

Animal nodded, as he felt a hand on the shoulder, looking up to find Tom Boone there as well. "Animal. You're doing the right thing. Harm's been there every Christmas Eve. This is the first time he won't be able to make it. Heard it in his voice that regret. I'm sure this will make up for it. The next best thing if he can't be there, is if the people who care about him are."

2100 hrs.

The entire house was filled with uniforms, as they all got into their cars for the long drive to Washington. It was a 2 hr drive from Richmond up I-95. That late at night, though traffic was light and it was easy to commute.

2230 hrs

Coming up on the sign reading: "Pentagon City, Crystal City, Reagan National Airport", Animal guided the car that held both Liandra, Harmony and Sarah in a gentle curve to the right following the lane.

2315

Pulling onto Constitution Avenue NW, they parked in front of the now deserted Mall. Stepping out of the vehicles, they all gathered around the cars for a few moments as they gathered themselves and what they were about to do. "Admirals in the front", Animal heard Bud say. Both Tom, AJ and Animal looked at each other. One of Animal's former squadron-mates held a video camera.

There was no proclamation, there was no announcement, the military officers formed up in to three lines and marched towards the Wall. There were actually a few people still there paying their own private respects but looked up in amazement at a sight that could only be breathtaking with lines of military officers numbering almost 40 marching in lockstep towards a single name on the Wall. It only took a moment before Tom Boone spotted the name "Harmon Rabb Sr."

Somebody whispered "Detail, Halt!" and the formation snapped to a halt right in front of the name. Each one of the people who knew Harmon Rabb Sr.'s son took a moment to say something and brush the wall with their fingers. When they were done. The three admirals were the last to say something to Harm's father.

"Lieutenant Rabb?" Animal said. "It's Rear Admiral Nakamura, One of the instructor cadre at Pensacola when Harm was earning his wings. Harm's a good friend of mine from his flight school days. It's Christmas time again, the time of year that your son comes to remember you at the Wall. Unfortunately due to being detailed to London for the next three years, he couldn't be here tonight. That's why his closest friends are here doing so. Me, the former members of my squadron, the co-workers whom your son worked with and was a part of their family. We just want to be able to tell you thank you. Your son's friendship and everything he has ever done for us has made his family a very special part of ours." Animal put his hands up to his left breast pocket of his blues, unclipped his wings, and laid them down on the little ledge by the wall. Liandra had the ones that he graduated flight school with, but these ones were his everyday ones that he wore. Now they would sit with Harmon Rabb Sr. Brushing the accumulated flakes of snow that had fallen in the interim off with his hand.

"Lieutenant Rabb." RADM AJ Chegwidden, (USN Ret.) stepped up to the wall as Animal stepped back. "I had the distinct pleasure of being your son's commanding officer at JAG Headquarters. He was one of the gutsiest, bull-headed and one of the best damned JAG attorneys I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Even though our last few years didn't yield the working friendship that we had shared through early years that I was Judge Advocate, I can only hope that Captain Rabb and I are considered friends. Because I certainly consider him a good friend. Thank you for your service, Lieutenant Rabb. We remember your sacrifice and the sacrifice of your family."

"Hammer..." RADM Tom Boone gazed at the wall. "Harm and I have had our moments, butting heads and all, but I've seen him as a fighter pilot, I've also seen him at his best in the courtroom. He's the best damned friend anyone can have. And a stellar legacy that you left behind, Hammer. You can rest easy knowing that your son is serving his country to the best of his ability each and every single day. I still wish I flew cover for you that day, Hammer. Maybe we would have had a half a chance of getting you out. That Shilka took out one plane out of every three of our entire attack formation that day. We lost a third of our squadron that day in-country. Out of eighteen planes in our squadron we ended up with twelve planes left. They had four more strikes flown in after you went in, Hammer. It wasn't pretty. We miss you, Hammer. Been thirty-six years since, but still remember it like yesterday. God Speed, Hammer, God Bless."

All three admirals backed up a step, and not even needing to say a word, snapped their right hands to their cover brims in a hand salute holding it for five seconds.

Harm and Mac's Residence

LONDON, ENGLAND

December 26, 2005

Harm clicked on his e-mail. All that it read was "Merry Christmas, Harm and Mac." Attached to the e-mail was a URL to a YouTube (a new service for video sharing - AN: Back in 2005-2006, it was a very new service as it just got started). When he clicked on the URL, he saw a group of servicemen and women that he remembered: Animal's Black Aces, his fellow JAG officers, and the admirals: Animal, AJ Chegwidden, and Tom Boone. They were headed to the Viet Nam Memorial Wall. He paused the video and called Mac into the room.

"Sarah, Honey, look at this." Harm gestured to the video on the computer screen. They saw the entire Black Aces, the JAG Staff say their condolences and pay their respects, then...the admirals stepped up. Harm nearly choked up as Animal started speaking in the video.

"-It's Christmas time again, the time of year that your son comes to remember you at the Wall. Unfortunately due to being detailed to London...-"

Harm's eyes watered. "They remembered, Sarah...they remembered". Mac's arms wrapped around him. "They didn't leave him alone at Christmas Eve, like I feared would happen when I got detailed to London. They went to be with him."

Mac and Harm cried softly as they saw the end of the video, where the three admirals stepped back as one and held a salute. Then the camera focused in on a closeup of Harmon Rabb Senior's name on the Wall. Then it went to a black screen with the words: Christmas 2005. - We Remember.

"We have some very special friends, don't we?" Mac said as they held each other.

"Yes, we do..." Harm said, as he gave his Marine a kiss. "That we do."

THE END.

AN: This is a short little ficlet. This irritating plot-bunny popped up when I sort of thought about poor Harm Sr. who is visited by his son at midnight every Christmas Eve on the anniversary of the night he went down over Viet Nam. Since the tour would more than likely be three years, TPTB left out that ritual when they detailed Harm to London. Here's my version of who would cover for Harm while he was off in London. :)


End file.
